Grand-Goâve
Grand Goâve (Kreole: Grangwav) is a city in the Western Department of Haiti. Located in the Léogâne Arrondissement, it's location is known as the "Heart of the Southwest". With an estimated population of 136,502 in 2015, it ranks 8th among the eighteen communes of the Western department. The city is also part of a smaller metropolitan statistical area called Region Des Palmes. Grand-Goâve is the one of the oldest cities in Haiti. , Haiti]] |left]] The city of Grand-Goâve has existed since at least the 16th century (1500s). In 1590, the Spanish had built in this place a village they called "Aguava", which was burned two years later. The French restored it and gave it the name of Great-Goave, which is a alteration of the previous. When Grand-Goâve was resettled in 1627, it became the first city founded by the French explorers on the western part of the island. The city is recognized as the cradle of democracy following the revision of the 1816 constitution establishing Haitian Bicameralism, and recognized the freedom of the press under the aegis of Legislator J.B Sabourin and Chery Artais Pompé. First colonized by the Spanish and then the French, Goâve was split into two cities, Grand-Goâve and Petit-Goâve. Grand-Goâve borders the Canal de la Gonâve, and features a rustic beach waterfront. The Rivière de Grand Goâve passes to the east of the center of town. It is bridged by Route Nationale 2 to the south and forded by Rue Tonnere to the east. History •'1799' It is near this place that the armies of Toussaint-Louverture and Riguad meet again. On the 15th of August, Riguad formed three columns of his army; the right one, consisting of 400 men, was entrusted to Colonel Faubert; this unit had to penetrate in the woods of the Thauzin dwelling, taking the enemy in line, after shooting up the place. The one on the left, composed also of 400 men under the orders of General Geffrard, was to attack the right wing of the enemy along the seashore. General Andre Riguad, at the head of the center column, composed of 1,000 men, was to advance by the high road. He gave the order to attack at four o'clock in the afternoon. The Northern Army had a front stretching from the Thauzin Woods to the ravage. Riguad flung himself impetuously at his center. The grenadiers of Dessalines fell, but sustained weak enemy fire. Riguad redoubled his fury. Dessalines, in the front row, sustained the shock. Suddenly the Les Cayes regiment sang the "Marseillaise", the other corps responded to their enthusiasm; the bayonnet column rushed forward on the Northern army which, terrified, scattered, abandoned the battlefield, and crossed the Grand-Goâve River in disorder. However, the regiment of Sans-Culottes du Nord, composed of 2,000 men, remained energetically in the canes of Thauzin. Riguad launched against them Lieutenant-Colonel Compas at the head of 200 grenadiers. Compas made a single discharge on the Sans-Culottes, and tackled them by bayonet. He was knocked down, holding a bullet. The melee became grim. Finally, Gabart Vaillant, who commanded the Sans-Culottes, was obliged to abandon the position and retreat to Grand-Goave. Compas, seriously injured, was transported to the ambulance. From the beginning of the action, Geffrard had defeated the right wing of Dessalines along the shore. Riguad had been wounded in the hand during the fight. 1,400 men from the south had just put to flight 10,000 men from the north. The first had lost 200 men and the second 1,000. Riguad would have been invincible if he had remained always at the head of his troops. Faubert went astray during the night with his column in the Thauzin woods and fell among the enemy battalions. From both sides there was a terrible carnage between the two troops who, in the darkness, slaughtered each other without recognizing each other. At a certain point, he was taken, but one of his officers, Jean-Louis Francois, would deliver him. At eleven o'clock in the evening, he fell back on Thauzin, and, Dessalines. Riguad ordered him to return to Thauzin, where his army was assembled, and went to Les Cayes, where his pleasures were still called. Dessalines came to reoccupy Grand-Goâve. Toreau, who replaced Riguad, in front of the lack of food where his soldiers were, came out of Thauzin, again tumbled Dessalines, who was again obliged to abandon Grand-Goâve, and to remove from Papette that he fortified. The troops of the South found in Grand-Goave a quantity of provisions that the enemy had been forced to give up. The two armies fought more battles, although less important. • After the evacuation of Jacmel, the garrison of this city went to Grand-Goave. The Southern soldiers of Jacmel were warmly greeted by cheers. The Southern Army was considerably weakened. The figure could be estimated at 900 men. It was them versus 30,000 men led by Dessalines, the most daring of the generals of the time. • On the evening of April 28, 1800, Dessaline's army left his camp at Bellevue, stopped at Claville, then the next day to Chéridan, and May 1st to Grand-Goave. Colonel Renaud Desruisseaux carried them to the ridge of the 5th Regiment of the South, and, encircling the vanguard of the North, defeated them. Dessalines then gathered all his flocks and threw them against the Riguadins. Renaud Desruisseaux vigorously sustainy the shock of these innumerable masses, but he was struck by a bullet at the head. His battalion, however, made an honorable retreat by taking away his leader who kept giving orders. The 5th retired to Grand Goave. Tight on all sides, the Riguadins destroyed all fortifications of the village which they abandoned after having delivered it to the flames. Dessalines entered Grand-Goâve on May 2nd and continued walking immediately. He rested on the Valué habitation. • In 1802, Congé, un homme de couleur, put himself at the head of a band of farmers from the Grand-Goâve heights during the fight against the French. Congé was an experienced battalion commander in the troops of Riguad during the civil war against Toussaint-Louverture. He had come under the authority of Lamour Dérance, who had, like him, fought against Toussaint. • On June 2nd, 1816, the Constitution of the Republic of Haiti of 1806 was revised at Grand-Goâve: • The first citizen who has represented the commune of Grand-Goâve in the first Chambre of Commons, instituted in 1817, was Desnoyers jeune, who was one of the secretaries. Geography Grand-Goâve, one of the eighteen communes of the West Department, is a coastal city 64km southwest of Port-au-Prince. It's location is known as "The Heart of the Southwest". It has seven communal sections. The relief of the city is the plain and that of the communal sections is the mountains. Its climate varies according to the place where one is. Its inhabitants bear the name of Grand-Gôaviens. In 1998, the population of the municipality of Grand-Gôave was estimated at 65,951 inhabitants, the majority, or 95%, of this population lived in rural areas. By 2015, the population of this town had doubled. For an area of 1 Sq. Mi. (1.5 km2), the density of its Downtown was equal to 42,482 inhabitants per sq mi. (27,766 inhabitants / km2). The Grand-Goâve River is the main river that has its mouth in Grand-Goâve. The river Lavange flowing east of the city, saw its only bridge destroyed. During cyclones and heavy rains, rivers overflowed and their tumultuous waters washed away houses and structures. Deforestation and non-drainage of rivers aggravate this situation. During the 2010 earthquake in Haiti, one of the Grand Goâve bridges, the one located on the Lavange River, was destroyed in the locality of Carrefour Fauché. Its reconstruction in 2011 was controversial because of the construction methods and it was nicknamed "bridge gongon" that is to say, bridge "can" which becomes dust. During a serious flood of the Grand-Goâve River and its many tributaries, the new bridge, said gongon was washed away. Another project has since been relaunched as this bridge is strategic for the supply, trade and movement of people to the entire Tiburon peninsula. Since the 2010 earthquake in Haiti, a dam upstream of the Grand Goave River threatens to break down as a result of its weakening. Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the commune of Grand-Gôave is better equipped than other communes of the department. It has four hotels, four restaurants, two credit unions, a gas station, two pharmacies, a photocopier, hair salon and photo studio. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Grand-Gôave. Two kindergarten, several primary schools, five secondary schools and one vocational school were counted. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Grand-Gôave. A hospital (HGG) and three clinics were inventoried. Medical staff consists of nine physicians, a dentist, two nurses and five assistants. Utilities The municipality of Grand-Goave has a river, 43 springs, six traditional wells and public fountains equipped with eight taps and a dozen pumps. The City of Grand-Goave and part of the 1st and 7th communal sections are electrified by means of an electric motor. The feeding frequency is 84 hours per week. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has a police station, a court of Peace and a registry office. Culture Religion Nearly 100 Churches (Chapels and Temples included) have been inventoried in the commune of Grand-Gôave. The Pentecostal churches (46) turn out to be more numerous. Organizations The commune of Grand-Gôave has two Popular Organizations, two NGOs and one International Organization. 2 senior clubs (ASGG / Inter GG), several junior clubs like AGEFOOT, UNIONFOOT and ASPP. Communication A telephone office exists with a limited number of employees. The town has a postal office, the distribution of mail for the city is done by bicycle or on foot. She has radio stations located in the city. There is a high-performance communication network with around 7 radios and two TV channels such as SAKA radio, TV Radio Caciquat (TRAC FM), Radio Aguava FM, radio democracy, Creation FM, and Zanset FM. It has no newspaper / magazine. Leisure As for Leisure, the Municipality of Grand-Gôave has no Library, museum, theater, nor cinema. Football (soccer) is the sport practiced in the municipality. There is a park (Parc Ferrus) for the practice of soccer, it is in fair condition. In addition, three night clubs, 29 gaguères, three public places, beaches and a notorious vodun temple have been listed in the town. Environment When the earthquake of 2010 slammed into Haiti, Grand-Goâve suffered demolishment of its infrastructure. Every city building collapsed, schools crumbled, and City Hall and the police station were turned to rubble. The shaking produced a landslide that became a dam. When the rains came, the dam waters overflowed its banks and flooded Grand-Goâve. The U.S. and Catholic Relief Services provided disaster aid and participated in reconstruction efforts. Today Grand-Goâve's current problem is gang warfare Neighborhoods gg1.jpg gg3.png Gg01.jpg Grand Colline GGV.jpg|Pathway in Grand Colline; Grand-Goave, Haiti Grand Colline GGV2.jpg|Section Grand-Colline References Grand-Goave https://wikivisually.com/lang-fr/wiki/Grand-Goâve Michael Vedrine Category:Léogâne Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors